


Drifting away

by Obsessed_Girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author is in tears, Breakup, Cruel Levi Ackerman, Crying Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager is heartbroken, Heartbreak, I have no idea how to tag, Levi is a asshole, M/M, Sad Eren Yeager, Understanding Eren, but I’m still tagging, cold Levi Ackerman, i feel sad writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Girl/pseuds/Obsessed_Girl
Summary: Tears drip down Eren’s emerald eyes as he sees Levi leave him.OrA very sad writing of mine. It had me in tears. This is my first time writing something sad and I think I did a good job. I have no idea how to write a summery but u assure you that it is really good.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Drifting away

He looked at him, he couldn’t help the small bittersweet smile that graced his lips nor could he stop the lone tear that slipped the safety of his eye. “Is this your way of goodbye?” A voice so unlike his own, so broken and cracked escaped from his throat. “Yes Eren, I’m sorry but this is the end.” Somehow those words further broke his already shattered heart. “W-why?” The word that his heart has been uttering all this time finally came out, and yet even though the voice of that man, or Eren, was coated in melancholy, still Levi cold-heartily decided to voice out the words that doubtlessly tear Eren from inside, “ You were nothing but a chore to me.” That one lone tear was no longer alone. So many more seemed to follow it. Moments that felt like hours to both of them passed when a sudden laugh tumbled from Eren. “It’s ok Levi, I understand.” Even after the words came out of his mouth, they still held wait in the air. Again time seemed to stop.

Eren continuously wiped the tears that left his eyes but they just wouldn’t stop. “It’s ok Levi.....I should’ve k-known from the start that I-I wasn’t different....I-I’m o-ok. Just...just promise me that you’ll be happy without me.”

Levi’s silver-grey eyes bore at him for another moment at most and then they turned around and walked away, leaving emerald-turquoise eyes to fill up with new tears yearning for the silver-grey ones. 

Eren had been hopeful when he came running after Levi. He thought that he could bring Levi back, convince him that they can amend the problems between them but he had been so foolish. Oh! So foolish....there was no coming back for a man who already had arms spread and awaiting for him. So Eren watched as Levi walked further away from him. 

Yet another foolish hope ignited in him...maybe, just maybe Levi would turn one last time, not to come back but just to see what state he was leaving Eren in. 

As the moments passed so did the hope. Levi would never come back, never for someone as pitiful as Eren and so he had to see as the only man that mattered to him leave his side....just like all the others. 

Another laugh came out of him unceremoniously as tears dropped from his glittering yet dead eyes and the world faded into darkness.


End file.
